A Night In
by CPT Admen
Summary: A night in with everyone's favorite ME pairing.


Shepard heard the door open and Liara called out. "Shepard?"

"In the study, out in a second," she called back. Shepard got to her feet and started for the living room, still not used to the luxurious nature of her new accommodations. Though she didn't actively seek it out, she had to admit it was nice to see a little kickback after everything she'd done.

Shepard felt a little jolt of excitement and warmth spread through her body and a smile crossed her face as the asari came into view. Liara was examining the plants just by the door, squinting through the glass. "You don't really think Garus rigged this to explode, do you?"

"I don't think so, but, take a few steps back anyway."

"Probably a good idea." Liara smiled and turned to face her. "It's nice to see you out of your uniform for once." Shepard was wearing comfortable green plaid pants and a tight fitting black tanktop.

"Nice to be out of it." Shepard crossed the room and took Liara by the waist. She put a hand to her cheek and rested their foreheads together. Liara sighed happily and closed her eyes. "How's my girl?" Shepard said softly.

"Tired, stressed out, in desperate need of this evening," Liara admitted.

Shepard giggled and brought Liara into a long sweet kiss. "Then I got to you just in time."

"What did you have in mind for tonight anyway?"

"Well that's just the thing…" Shepard backed off a bit and took both of Liara's hands. "At first I thought we might go dancing." Shepard spun Liara around and made her laugh. "Even if it was to avoid suspicion, I had fun last time."

"Hmhm, so did I."

"Then I thought we might just go out and explore, see where the night goes, but that's right around the time I walked in on you with your head in your hands." Shepard pulled Liara into a tight embrace and whispered "So tonight, we're not going anywhere. We're staying in and getting lazy." Shepard kissed her cheek. "Dinner, a movie, maybe break the hot tub in a bit?"

Liara beamed and nuzzled her crimson haired lover. "That sounds wonderful right about now."

"I thought it might." Shepard held her at arm's length and held up a single finger. "Rules: no shop talk, no worrying. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Shepard slid away towards the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Yes, actually."

"Great. What for?"

"Oh, I don't know. You decide."

"All right, let me see what we've got." Shepard started hunting around in the kitchen and lit the stove.

"Shepard, you can cook?"

"Yeah. I'm no chef but I make do." She straightened up. "Why, is there a problem with that?"

"What? No, no that's great I was just, what I mean is…" Liara stammered.

Shepard smiled at her the way she always did whenever she tripped over herself. "Relax, I'm teasing you."

Liara steadied herself and leaned over on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "It just doesn't seem like your sort of thing."

Shepard started exploring the refrigerator. "You're right, it doesn't." She returned to the island with a few carrots and onions. "I think I've got just enough here for stew. I can't believe I haven't asked you this before now, but, do you have any allergies I need to know about?"

"No, not that I know of. Everything I ate on the Normandy was fine."

"All right, perfect." Shepard drew out a cutting board and started slicing the carrots. "This is gonna take a minute. Feel free to look around."

Liara wandered around the first floor a bit while Shepard worked. The commander had made the apartment seem a bit more like home. She made her way into the study and spotted an old familiar shotgun hanging on the wall. "Shepard, is that what I think it is?"

"The HMWSG? Yeah, that's it."

"Goddess, where did you find it?"

"Rusting out in Alliance storage."

"They discontinued it rather quickly, didn't they?"

"Yeah. Damn thing broke after about eight missions. Makes a good wall decoration at least."

Liara spotted a picture of herself on Shepard's desk and blushed profusely. Shepard also had her old helmet and the dog tags that Liara had saved on one of her bookshelves. The Alliance had apparently relinquished a lot of her old trophies.

She wandered back to the living room and noticed a small change in the seating arangements. "Is the couch new?"

"You like it? Have a seat."

Liara sat down and let out a tiny involuntary gasp as she sank into the cushion. "Ooooh, oh wow this is nice." Liara turned sideways and rested her head on one of the pillows. The whole couch gave wondrously wherever she put pressure, it felt like the whole thing was cradling her.

Shepard left dinner to cook and came over to see her. She leaned over to look at the asari upside down. "Comfy?"

Liara giggled contentedly and lost herself in Shepard's emerald eyes. "I could fall asleep here."

Shepard leaned down and kissed her forehead. "No sleeping, not yet."

"Mmmf, I'm going to have to stand up then." Shepard got out of the way and Liara reluctantly got to her feet. "I like what you've done with the place."

"There's one thing you haven't seen yet. Check out the coffee table ornament."

Liara looked over at the coffee table and felt her jaw drop. There was a silver sphere hovering just above the coffee table. "Sh-shepard, is that…?"

"Prothean."

Liara approached the sphere and extended her hands cautiously, afraid to touch it. "Wha…where…where did you…"

"It's a long story. It used to be a lot bigger but it shrank down when I touched it. Do you know what it is?"

Liara lifted it in her hands and turned it around. "It's…an archive of some kind. Information about Prothean culture. I've seen references to these in other places, but I've never seen one in person." She delicately set it back on the table. "There's nothing that would help with the crucible, but there's probably loads of other valuable data."

"Really? Well then, I'll see that it's given to the greatest Prothean expert I can find." Shepard walked past her, lifted the sphere, then pushed it into her hands.

Liara stared at it for a few seconds. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. You're the smartest person I know and you've studied the Protheans forever. Who else would I give it to?"

"Shepard, this is…this is…I don't know what to say," Liara managed. "But I think I'll start with this." She hugged Shepard tight, careful not to drop the orb.

Shepard hugged her back. "Glad you like it." They separated and Shepard returned to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Liara set the orb back down on the coffee table. "If it's all right with you, I'm going to leave it here. I'll focus on it after we've dealt with the Reapers."

"That's fine, it'll be here when we get back." Liara silently studied the meaning behind that sentence and looked out at citadel traffic. When _we _get back. This place was home.

The smell of cooking vegetables and meat met Liara's nose and she inhaled slowly. "It smells great."

Shepard bent over behind the bar and rattled around a bit. "Hm, no, no, I don't think so…hm…is Merlot all right?"

"Yes, that sounds nice."

Shepard straightened up holding a bottle of red wine. "Grab a bowl then, I think it's just about done."

They sat side by side and ate while Liara casually studied the Prothean orb. Shepard watched her work with an affectionate smile, admiring the cute familiar way she bit her lip and furrowed her brow when she was deep in thought.

"So, if I use the interface I found on Therum, I think I can convert the information into a format I can read!"

"Awesome, what do you think you'll find?"

"Who knows? Vids, books, Prothean art, it could be a treasure trove of knowledge," Liara said with rapture.

"And I've been using it as décor."

"This could very well rewrite every book I've ever read, Godess it's beautiful."

"Do I have some competition for your affections?" Shepard teased, taking a sultry sip of her wine.

Liara giggled and gently squeezed Shepard's leg. "Never." She rested her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I'm never going to be able to pay you back for this."

"Call it an early Christmas present."

She kissed Shepard's cheek. "Not a holiday I'm used to celebrating, but more than anything it's a gift from you. Thank you."

Shepard put her arm around Liara's waist and rested her head back against the couch. "You're welcome."

"Now, what can I possibly get you?"

"The mighty shadow broker hasn't tapped my files to search for wishlists?"

"Hmhm! I haven't."

"I never did find my model Quarian liveship," Shepard said as she gently extricated herself from the embrace. She scooped up both of their empty bowls and left them in the kitchen sink. "So how was it?"

"Really, very good Shepard. I'm impressed." Liara got to her feet and crossed back to the side of the living room with the TV. "So, what are we watching tonight?"

"An old human classic, you probably haven't heard of it."

"You'd be surprised, I studied a lot of human culture after I met you."

Shepard turned back and gave her a teasing smile. "So I made you curious about my whole species?"

"You make quite the ambassador, Shepard. So, what are we watching?"

"To Kill A Mocking Bird."

Liara sat down and crossed her legs. "I think I've heard that name."

"1930's America, don't be afraid to ask me if you have any questions."

"Noted."

Shepard strode back over and loaded the movie. "You want to know the real reason I got that couch?" Liara nodded. "Lie back down." Liara lay on her side and Shepard nimbly climbed over her. "It's just cushy enough for me to do this." Shepard lay down behind her and curled her arms around Liara's waist, hugging her from behind.

The asari sighed with pleasure and leaned back into her body, taking one of Shepard's hands in hers. "I can see why that was a selling point."

"Mhm." They settled into the couch and turned their eyes to the screen.

Though they both watched the film, their attention was understandably divided. Every now and then one of them would adjust their position, and the other would respond and resettle. Shepard occasionally kissed Liara's neck or cheek and took up the habit of stroking her hand with her thumb. Liara simply lay back and let everything that had been bothering her melt away in Shepard's arms, even if the relief was temporary.

About halfway into the movie, Shepard sat up a little and whispered "Is it okay if I unzip your suit?"

A tiny nervous shiver passed through the asari. "Um, all right."

Shepard slowly dragged the zipper down Liara's front to her waist, careful not to make too much noise, and tucked her hands into the white body suit. Liara mewled softly when Shepard's hands met her bare skin. Her nerves were quickly washed away. It wasn't lewd, just intimate.

Liara rapidly grew accustomed to the situation and started to want just a bit more. "Hold on a second." She propped herself up on her elbow and Shepard drew her arms away to give her room. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her suit and left the upper half around her waist. She lay back down and Shepard pulled her close again. The warmth and sensation of their bodies pressed together was extremely pleasant. Even the soft feeling of Shepard's tanktop against her back gave Liara a sense of comfort and closeness.

The screen faded to black an hour or so later and the two lay in comfortable silence. Shepard sat up a little to speak. "You asleep?"

"No, I'm awake."

"What did you think?"

Liara thought for a moment. "I enjoyed it, I thought it was interesting. Though, I think this was the main attraction." She rolled her head back and gently pressed herself further into her lover.

Shepard kissed her where her neck met her shoulder. "Mmmm." She gave the asari a gentle nudge and she rolled over. "Come here you." Liara curled her fingers into Shepard's hair and they sealed each other in an earth moving kiss. Their arms and legs intertwined and formed a loving tangle, binding them together while they made out atop the couch. After a few minutes Shepard extricated herself, gently pulling Liara's lower lip with her before pausing to gaze into her eyes. Liara smiled and gently tucked her head in under Shepard's chin.

"Hmm. You're warm," Liara mumbled.

Shepard giggled affectionately. "Liara, my beautiful blue baby girl…" The asari hummed her approval and blushed. "What would you like to do now?"

"Nnn, I'll leave that up to you."

"You sure?"

"So far everything you've suggested has been perfect."

"In that case, let's stay here for a few minutes…" she gave Liara a little squeeze. "'Cause this is really comfortable."

"Hmhmhm!"

"And then, I think I mentioned trying out the hot tub?"

Liara let out a small surprised yip as she sank just below neck deep in the bubbling water. She waded her way to a seat in the side and sank a bit deeper as she sat down. "It's deeper than I thought."

"Anderson didn't skimp." Shepard slid into the water and let out a long breath. "Oh, hell yes." She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, gently cracking her neck. "Got room for one more over there?" Liara nodded and scooted to the side to make room. Shepard sat down next to her and took her hand beneath the water.

"Now this is nice."

"Mhmmm." Shepard turned to her lover and started slowly tracing her hand up the asari's arm.

"Mmm, what are you doing?"

"Close your eyes. You'll find out." Liara closed her eyes and Shepard continued her slow path. She leaned in and closed her own eyes. "Just for a second, don't look, don't listen, just feel." Liara took a breath and did as she said, focusing solely on her sense of touch. Shepard's hand became a glowing ember in an ocean of warm water. Liara could feel, actually sense the affection in the way her fingers traced her skin. She could feel the crimson haired vanguard's breath gently alighting her skin, she was close.

Her hand traced its way up to her shoulder, almost breaking the surface of the water, then around to her front. Liara shivered just a little as her hand lingered momentarily over her breast, gently tweaking her nipple on the way by. Shepard traced a single finger in a slow circle around Liara's belly once, twice, three times, and then back down her inner thigh. For a moment the ember disappeared as Shepard's hand left her skin, then it started again as Shepard traced the same path in reverse up her other side. Up her thigh, around her abdomen, past her breast.

This time when her hand reached Liara's shoulder it kept going, up her neck to her chin, then brought her the tiny distance forward into a tender kiss. Liara opened her eyes as they broke apart, Shepard was smiling.

"Can I try?"

"Sure. Just do whatever feels natural."

Shepard closed her eyes and Liara did the same before she gently put a hand to Shepard's leg. She started by just experimentally tracing her hand up and down. Shepard's years of combat and physical exertion had given her powerful well trained quadriceps. Liara had to admit, her muscles were sexy. She moved her hand up to Shepard's waist, then around to her belly. It was strange, she could picture Shepard in her mind, but she noticed more details when she just explored with her hands. Her taught stomach muscles, her well-formed curves, taking shape in Liara's mind's eye from her outstretched fingers.

Liara's hand made its way up to Shepard's shoulder and it stayed there. She closed her grip and shifted her weight. Shepard felt the water around her fluctuate before Liara sat down in her lap. The asari's legs curled around Shepard's back and she responded by wrapping her arms around Liara's waist. They rested their foreheads together and Liara held tight.

"Hey," Shepard whispered.

"Hi." They stayed pressed together beneath the water, content to rest for a moment. Liara focused on the sensation of Shepard's heartbeat, the rise and fall of her chest, her soft ample breasts against her skin. "I love you Shepard."

Shepard backed her head away and fixed her with a curious smile. "You love me?"

For a moment Liara was struck by nerves again, this was the first time she'd come out right and said it, but the moment passed. "Desperately."

"Mmmm."

There were a few seconds of dead air. "Shepard…if you…" Liara was silenced as Shepard's lips met hers.

"Liara, I offered to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course I love you."

"You had me worried for a moment."

"Ah ah, I told you, no worrying tonight."

Liara beamed at her. "I'll try my best to remember."

Liara pulled herself out of the hot tub and felt the cold air hit her. "Towels?" There was a loud slosh as Shepard pulled herself out before she passed a fluffy white bundle to her. "Thanks."

"I still think you're lucky, you don't have to deal with wet hair," Shepard commented.

"Yes, but you get dry hair when you're done."

"Point taken." The hot water was quickly swept up by Liara's towel or evaporated in the cold air. Just as she left the towel on a rack, Shepard slipped a soft bathrobe over her shoulders from behind. "I'm just gonna be a minute, make yourself at home."

Liara retrieved the small bundle of her clothes and drew out a small datapad before lying down on the bed. She quickly checked that nothing had gone up in flames since she'd signed off before lying back and waiting. Shepard had closed the door behind her so Liara couldn't hear what she was up to. Instead she just lay back and rested, still pleasantly radiating heat from the water.

The door slid to the side and Shepard's voice came through. "There's one more human classic I get to subject you to tonight."

"That being?" There was a soft blip as Shepard started her bedroom's sound system.

(I've got a few suggestions here, but if you don't like them feel free to pick your own music, or just read in silence. It's up to you.)

watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ

watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE

Liara's heart skipped a beat as Shepard strolled unabashedly into the room, completely naked, eyes fixed firmly on her with a powerful stare, a look that clearly said "I want you." Liara lay speechless as she climbed into the bed and crawled up to her like a wild cat. She drew close and sealed her in a wondrous kiss. She was purposeful, but not overpowering, giving Liara the option and chance to reciprocate. And she did, without a moment's hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Shepard's back and started a playful dance of tongues with her.

Liara felt Shepard's hand between their bodies and before she realized what had happened, Shepard had drawn the cord from around the asari's waist and opened her robe, exposing her body. She felt her cheeks grow a little warm as Shepard kneaded her breast, lovingly massaging her in a slow circle.

"Mmf, Shepard…" Liara groaned between kisses.

"Lean up just a little." They broke apart just long enough for Shepard to strip the robe completely from Liara's body before collapsing to the bed again, Shepard's lips now hungrily pressed to the asari's neck. Liara rubbed her legs together with anticipation and held Shepard lightly, her head full of a heated starved haze.

Shepard slid down her body and loosed her tongue from her mouth. She started by running slow circles around Liara's left nipple and traced her index finger around her luscious blue labia. She kept her eyes open and fixed on Liara's, letting her see exactly what she was doing. Liara bit her lower lip and whimpered in pleasure, staring back and silently pleading for Shepard to keep going.

The red haired vanguard felt wetness reach her fingers and hummed a low approving tone. "I think I have your attention." She slid a pair of fingers deep into Liara's quim and then slowly drew them back out, drawing a pleased noise from the asari. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them dry in a purposefully vibrant way, letting Liara watch every solitary second. She slid them back inside and repeated her movements, now in a slow cycle. Iiiiin and oooout, iiiiin and oooout. Liara dissolved into a mix of soft exclamations of pleasure and Shepard latched lovingly onto her nipple, sucking and occasionally gently nibbling as she worked Liara's folds.

There was something in the way she gazed at her, the way her fingers moved, the way she sucked that made Liara go absolutely wild. She could tell, she wasn't just doing this to her because it was arousing for her as well, she was doing it because it gave Liara pleasure, because she knew just how she liked it.

"Mmmm I know what you're doing Shepard,"Liara hummed.

"Oh do you?"

"Yes, and I'm not having it." She pulled Shepard back up to her. "We go together, or not at all." Liara dragged the covers out from under them both and pulled them up to shoulder height. "I think you know where this is going." Shepard nodded and curled her arms around the asari. They sealed themselves in a warm embrace and took a pair of steadying breaths, relaxing their muscles. "Reach out Shepard, come find me. Embrace eternity."

Their minds touched and began to intertwine, like a pair of dancers joining hands. They knew each other's minds and bodies very well. Their arms gently tightened their grip around each other as they began igniting each other's erotic nerves, driving sweet sensations up and down their bodies.

"You know Liara, I was enjoying that," said a thought drifting through their combined ether. Shepard reached down and slid her fingers back into Liara's soaked slit and made her gasp.

"Then at least feel it with me," said another thought. In an instant Shepard felt exactly how her fingers were to Liara, like a second pair were lovingly caressing her own sensitive area. Shepard bit her lip and continued her work, gently tangling her legs with Liara's.

"You're just full of surprises."

"I try."

They made love with their minds and bodies for a long, long time. The sentiment seemed shared between both of them, and it wasn't clear where it started. Make it last. They kissed, caressed and stroked beneath the warmth of the covers for what felt like hours. Liara had always been in rapture of just how skilled Shepard was, especially for a human. She gracefully danced her way through their shared consciousness, stimulating Liara's pleasure centers like a harpist plucking strings. They rolled over and over, occasionally switching from top to bottom, teasing each other, slowly advancing towards their breaking point.

At long, long last they both felt like they'd reached their limits, they needed to cum. Liara stayed on top, but Shepard's body was the one with more power. Their kisses grew faster and more violent, they heaved against each other as their minds began to join in true. They let the thought of it in, the memory of a combined orgasm flooded their shared consciousness, driving them rabid. Now they worked harder, with purpose, until their bodies finally gave out. Their minds fused entirely as they fired every erotic nerve at once.

Like a supernova of passion and pleasure, the world turned purest white as they drowned in euphoric bliss. Ecstasy was too soft a word to describe it, it wasn't pleasure for pleasure's sake, it was pleasure with meaning. Their bodies strained and held each other, fingers and toes curled, mouths open wide in muted cries of heavenly joy. It didn't even really recede at first, their orgasm lasted far longer than was possible for one of them alone, as if they didn't want to let go of it.

But eventually, their minds slowly parted, and the climax ended, replaced by sweetest, joyous afterglow. Shepard found herself on her back, surrounded by warmth, with a slowly breathing Liara lying on her chest. She gazed down at her and curled an arm around her middle.

"Hey," Shepard said softly.

Liara looked up at her and smiled. "Shepard, you're…that was…mmmm." Liara rested her head back down on Shepard's pillowy breast and held her close.

"That's a good way to put it." Shepard rested her head back and turned off the music.

"Tonight was absolutely perfect," Liara murmured after a minute.

Shepard hummed approvingly and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to get up early tomorrow, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Let's just sleep in." Shepard gave her an affectionate squeeze. "I want to snuggle with you for as long as I can."

"Mmmm. It's a date." They fell silent for a while before a soft sound rose from Shepard's chest. She was humming a song, a different one from before. Liara didn't recognize it, but she liked it very much. Shepard killed the lights with her free hand before wrapping it back around Liara, sealing them in dark content warmth.


End file.
